plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategy Guides/Teleportation
The following are strategies for the Teleportation Scenario. Please feel free to add your own strategies, tips, and Q&A here: Strategy 1 Recommended pathogen and difficulty: Neurax Worm, Casual. Recommended genes: * ATP Boost * Aerocyte * Darwinist * Extremophile * Trans-Stasis # The key to this strategy, as well as any other 3 Biohazard strategy, is to evolve symptoms as soon as you can, and to not devolve symptoms when they mutate. They can only benefit you. # Before selecting a country, evolve Concertina Locomotion, Undulatory Locomotion, Eggs 1, and Eggs 2. # Start in Saudi Arabia. # Evolve Genetic Swap, Mutative Regeneration 1, and Mutative Regeneration 2. Mutations will happen more often. # Evolve Air 1, Water 1, Bird 1, Rodent 1, and Insect 1. Evolve Drug 1 when you wish, but make sure it's before the ordinary infected planes start flying. # Evolve Trojan Planes 1, and evolve Neural Breach if it hasn't already mutated. # Once the first Trojan Plane icon appears, start sending planes to Greenland, Caribbean, Iceland, New Guinea, and whatever island hasn't been infected already. At this point, most of the world that can be infected by plane or boat has already been infected, so send Trojan Planes where you wish after these island countries have been infected. # Allow symptoms to mutate at will, and send Trojan Planes to all countries that aren't infected or are having a hard time being completely infected. # Evolve your way up to Transcendence, the ultimate Cure-Kill symptom. Evolve Immaturity, Mania, Obsession, Adoration, and Transcendence. # Use your Trojan Planes to send your infectious "enlightenment" all over the world. # Watch the world collapse into worm-worshipping chaos! # If Suicide or Aggression mutate (or Acute Encephalitis, the other two being the more common mutations), evolve Corpse Feeder 1 and 2. Evil laugh is optional, but thoroughly a joy to do. This is a strategy I've tested myself. No luck or wizardry required. Just some Trojan Planes to the right place. DiseaseMaster7 Strategy 2Category:Strategy For the teleportation scenario, it is also possible to beat it on mega-brutal using strategies for a standard pathogen. Recommended pathogen and difficulty: Nano-Virus, Mega-Brutal. Recommended genes: - Metabolic Jump - Suppression or Aquacyte - Darwinist - Extremophile - Sympto-Stasis # Start in China, if Necrosis, Systemic Infection, Internal Haemorrhaging, Dysentary mutates in step 2, devolve it. # Evolve the following traits in order: * Rash * Sweating * Code fragment interception * Skin Lesions * Code segment interception * Nausea * Vomiting * Diarrhoea * Cysts * Abscesses * Hyper sensitivity * Coughing * Sneezing * Pneumonia * Anaemia * Haemophilia * Radical Elements Stabilised * Water 1 * Water 2 * Replication Factory Overload * Air 1 * Air 2 * Extreme Bioaerosol * Cold Resistance 1 * Drug Resistance 1 * Heat Resistance 1 3. Evolve the following traits in order: * Cold Resistance 2 * Drug Resistance 2 * Heat Resistance 2 * Wait until all island countries are infected, then evolve Necrosis and Hemorrhagic Shock * Pulmonary Fibrosis * Total Organ Failure * Dysentery * Any lethal symptoms * Once the infected population drop below 2 billion, evolve Encryption breached * Once the infect population drop below 2 hundred thousand, evolve Broadcast Interceptor Overload. If you don't have enough DNA, devolve non-lethal symptoms. This can help improve your score. 4. This strategy works most of the time. Sometimes an island country does not get infected, then you need to restart the game. You should end up with 3 biohazards and a score about 70000. 5. My results using this strategy: Difficulty: Mega Brutal Score: 69929 (3 biohazards) Time: 343 days Cure Progress: 40% Category:Scenarios Category:Neurax Worm